


Accidents and Expectations

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Sex, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: Lucia stumbled in at the wrong time, and now she's got to live with the consequences. (Possibly takes place during Loose Ends.)





	Accidents and Expectations

Lucia wiped sweat from her brow, flicking it from her hand. She looked up at the sun, knowing as hot as it burned, it still wasn't hot enough for her body to produce this much. It had been happening intermittently throughout the day. She would drift off, thinking about nothing at all, and then suddenly a light sheen of sweat would cover her form. She would roll up her sleeves, drinking more and more water as the hours went on.

She of course, knew exactly why. She tried convincing herself that she was just working harder than normal, that the sun hung around longer than normal, that it was anything but the reality of the situation.

She took a seat on a nearby bench. She wiggled and moved around, trying to sit comfortably. Crossing her legs, she couldn't help but gently press her thighs together. She made no sound but her eyes couldn't help but roll back a little. There was absolutely no way she could continue like this.

Thankfully for her, she had finished ahead of schedule, probably because she had been finding ways to distract herself from a persistent, annoying, enticing thought. Without much thought, she popped open a half empty water bottle and dumped it on her head. It was a fleeting pleasure as it soaked into her clothes, but then she realized she was now just annoyingly sopping wet.

Sitting was impossible, so she turned to laying on the bench, an arm covering her eyes. She tried to think about the things she had done today, the conversations she had with everyone, the plans she made for tomorrow and onward, but they all dissipated as that nagging thought came back.

She cursed herself in a whisper. Everything was going well until that happened. It was all very sudden, but in her forgetfulness, she just walked into her room, forgetting the guest that was staying with her for the past few months. She should have knocked, or at least have given a warning. 

"Woah, hey...!" Dante exclaimed, turning to face her. He was, as she woefully remembered, completely naked, except for a small necklace. He didn't even make any motion to cover himself as she scrambled out the room, slamming the door shut behind her, loudly cursing.

It would have remained a silly, embarrassing memory they could laugh about recounting, but as the day went on, it morphed into something else. She had, after all, seen everything.

She groaned, letting her arm dangle off the bench. This was only going to be more distracting as time went on. And there was no way she could face him again, especially not in her condition. When this was over with, she had half a mind to truly embarrass him.

Gingerly sitting up, she took a deep breath, and jumped up to a nearby roof, sprinting in the direction of home.

Dante had heard the front door open and slam shut, hurried steps making their way to the bathroom. He had felt bad about the earlier incident, but not enough that he regretted it. He hadn't planned it at all of course, as he was just about to dress back up, after hopping out the shower, to help Lucia out on her day-to-day chores. The timing was unfortunate, but he had been so used to walking around in various states of undress during his youth, that it was a habit he couldn't yet break. 

He knew she'd been avoiding him, but he didn't really understand why, after all, it was his fault. If anything, he should have been the one tiptoeing around her. He was surprised he didn't get an earful, yet anyway.

Lucia softly closed the door behind her. She leaned on the sink, hands gripping either side of it. Staring into the mirror, her brain conjured up the image of him behind her, slowly approaching her with a playful smirk.

She shook her head and moved to turn on the shower. Cold water only, because if she didn't cool down, she figured she would end up a puddle on the bathroom tile. She hurridly tossed her clothes aside, and hopped into the stream of ice cold water.

Lucia stood there, a fist against the wall, gritting her teeth against the sharp pain raining on top of her. She was a demon, but something too cold or too hot wasn't a fun time, non-lethal sure, but uncomfortable all the while. Yet, a warmth stronger than any cold, rose from between her legs, and crawled up to her stomach.

She had figured she had tossed any feelings of lust away forever ago. She was no stranger to sleepless nights with her fingers wandering, but something about this was different. Whereas before, it was just desires borne from boredom or curiosity, this time the spark was a red clad half-demon. 

"Bastard..." She whispered. Closing her eyes, slowing her breath, she brought those lingering thoughts to the forefront of her mind. 

There could be no fighting it as she felt phantom limbs wrap around her waist. She could feel whiskers tickling the nape of her neck, lips ghosting down it.

She brought a hand up to her chest, fingers grazing over an already pert nipple. The grip around her waist only grew tighter as a phantom hand wandered down. It was if he was really there, whispering what he wanted to do to her, with a desperation that matched hers. She shuddered as her own hand trailed down, pressing gently against the mound. Sliding it down even further, she dipped a finger between lips. It was no surprise that she was more soaked than the water could ever make her.

She was breathless, amazed by how much her imagination could carry her. And there was still so much further it could take her, as her thoughts came back, her eyes, still shut, pressing closed even tighter. Dante placed his hand on top of her's, guiding it, fingers moving against her clit, but only for a split second, before they were guided out.

Despite the suffering she put herself through trying to avoid these thoughts, her mind seemed content on torturing her more.

Her legs were trembling, and gently, she sat down at the far end of the tub, spreading her thighs. Though she hadn't touched the knob, the water no longer felt bone chillingly cold. In her mind's eye, she saw Dante kneeling before her, a hand stroking himself languidly, eyes half-lidded. She couldn't ignore his size, not after the glimpse she got earlier.

She licked her lips, a hand moving back down, parting another pair of lips, presenting herself to the specter. She felt a flush across her body as it reacted to Dante's visible approval, as he bit his lip, moving his hand even faster, his strokes shorter. Two fingers slid inside, causing her to shudder. It was nothing compared to what he was packing, but still she trembled, building a slow rhythm, other fingers working on her clit.

"Wish that were me..." He groaned, transfixed on her movements, his own growing more erratic. With his other hand, he brought two fingers to his lips, parting them to coat them in saliva, tongue darting around.

She desired to be so much closer to him, but giving each other a show was a good start.

She admired the way his muscles tightened, the way his chest rose and fell with each sharp and shallow breath, the way his hair clung to to his face as the cold water ran down him. The growls and groans coming from him as he squeezed himself were like music to her mind's ears.

Fingers moved faster, the way she rubbed more and more sloppy, more and more frantic. She was almost there.

"Feel good?" He purred. 

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Gonna come for me?" The specter's voice seemed right next to her, the deep rumbling sound reverberating through her skull.

She whined, her legs snapping shut, her fingers focusing exclusively on the nub, her whines turning into full blown moans. It took all of her remaining energy not to chant his name over and over, as the thought of him and his words were enough to bring her over the edge.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there, the running water becoming white noise interrupted by gentle knocking at the door.

Lucia shot up, shutting off the water and getting to her feet. 

"In a moment!" She said, noticing how weary she sounded. She dried herself with a spare towel and slipped her clothing back on.

As she opened the door, it took her a moment before she realized who was waiting on the other side. "Were you busy?"

Lucia's eyes widened before she slapped him a few times on the arm.

"I deserve that." Dante smirked.

"You do! While I appreciate you staying here, you're still a guest! If you need to change," She gestured behind her. "Do it in there!" She paused, before smiling. "For both our sakes."

"Aye, aye." He saluted, faux wincing at her strikes.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to have some fun but i didn't feel like making loose ends explicit, idk im weird....also i'm a sucker for one fantasizing about the other...it's hot umu, this is peak self-indulgence so Forgive Me also also i haven't written shit like this in a long time so doubly Forgive Me
> 
> hope you guys like it regardless~


End file.
